Thunderman's Transmuted
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In this threeway crossover, the moon princess is born as Paige Mathews daughter, a Paige whose adoptive parents were Supers, and attends the Secret Academy of Superpower Studies with Thunderman Twins. How will these changes affect everything?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Prologue

In most dimensions throughout the multiverse the Moon Princess is reincarnated as Tsukino Usagi or Serena Tsukino depending on the dimension. In this dimension she is born to Paige Mathews after the young woman was raped. When her daughter is born on June 30, 1999 Paige goes back to her adoptive roots, and moves back to Metroburg. Paige had never taken on a hero identity, instead wanting to help mortals through other means. The Supers Daycare Center was available for free for all with powers, and Paige did have powers. She takes to attending college online, and works at the Supers Orphanage to get some practical experience for being a Social Worker.

Two years later after the clusterfuck that happens when her birth family on the maternal side finds her the young mother sighs wearily. At least the daycare stayed open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. She may be new to being a witch, but not to using her powers. She was pissed the Source of All Evil had tricked her like that so easily though.

On Parisa Mathews first day at the Secret Academy for Superpower Studies the blonde, she inherited her hair color from her biological father apparently, she makes fast friends with one Maximus Octavius Thunderman, causing a chain reaction of change in things to come.

Chapter 1

Hiddenville/San Francisco:

Max Thunderman yawns as he wakes up for the day, and still in his pajamas, makes his way into the kitchen, " Morning, sweetheart. "

" Hey, Mom. " Max says, yawning again even as he stretches.

" I'm surprised you're up this early, you like to sleep in on weekends. " Barb says to her eldest son.

" There's a science fair Parisa's cousin Chris wants to go to, she's taking him, but would like someone along that would have more understanding of everything. I did clear this with you and Dad two weeks ago. "

Barb looks at the calendars in the kitchen, one for each child, and the Thunderman parents as well, " Is this a free event, or…"

" It's open to the public. " Max answers, pulling out his phone and texting Parisa.

Not even a minute later he gets a response, and he looks at his mom, " As long as we ask what Billy and Nora want to do. We won't be at the Science Fair the whole time, we'll have to get lunch as well, so we're making a day of it. "

" Ask us what? " Nora asks as she makes her way into the kitchen, Billy practically sleepwalking behind her.

" I'm going to a Science Fair with Parisa, and her cousin Chris, you two want to come with? It will mean no powers though. "

His younger siblings mull this over as they sit at the table, Billy already starting on his breakfast. " What else would be on the agenda? " Nora asks.

" Lunch for sure, we'll be in San Francisco for this. " Max says.

" Can we go to the zoo? "

" Up to mom and dad. Parisa and I will have enough money for lunch, but not the zoo. Hold on while I ask Parisa. " Max fires off another text, and gets a response quickly.

" Parisa says her mom is willing to pay for Chris and Parisa to get in, get a few fun souvenirs, snacks…things like that. " Max reads off.

Barb thinks this over, " What about transportation in San Francisco? "

" Parisa and Chris already have bus and cable car passes. Billy, Nora, and I would only need day passes to hop on public transport. "

" What if they do use their powers? "

" Parisa and I can handle it, we have run herd on the entire next generation in Parisa's family before, though Chris is more mature than the rest of them. " Max says, " I'll need Billy snacking money, with his metabolism…"

Barb sighs at this, feeding a speedster was never easy, as they always burned through food exceptionally fast. " What's this about Billy snacking money? " Hank asks as he walks in.

" Today is the day Max is going to the Science Fair with Parisa and Chris. Billy and Nora have also been invited to go along, and they're also going to add a zoo trip in, hence Billy snacking money along with money for public transportation passes for all three of them as well, along with enough to get into the zoo, get some fun souvenirs…" Barb explains.

Hank nods, " I assume Parisa will be picking you three up? "

" She will, though someone needs to take care of Dr. Colosso while I'm out today. I've already cleaned his cage, and given him his breakfast. Just check his water, and he likes shredded carrots, not steamed or stewed. For lunch though I usually try to give him bok choy, celery, or some fresh basil. " Max says.

Barb was writing that down, Max was a surprisingly responsible pet owner. It wasn't often he asked them for anything. Once Phoebe enters the kitchen they eat breakfast, and then the younger three Thunderman children get ready for their day out. If Max put a little more effort in than he usually did no one called him on it. Max puts all the money in his wallet, one that needed his bioelectrical signature to open as well. Max happened to be a supervillain in training, he was not going to let himself fall prey to a cutpurse, dammit!

Billy, Nora, and Max are all waiting in the living room for Parisa, and the blonde orbs in, _**Looking good, Max. They still haven't figured out you're a Telepath or Electrokinetic?**_

 _ **Moi Cherie, you know Empaths and Telepaths are always looked at with suspicion in the supers community. As far the electrokinesis, no, they haven't. Then again I can telekinetically coat myself to hide my altered bioelectrical field.**_

 _ **You do realize you will need a fall back method as well, right?**_

 _ **Naturally**_. Max replies even as Parisa greets Billy and Nora. Max picks Nora up, and laces the fingers of his right hand with Parisa's left while Billy takes her other hand, then Parisa orbs them to her Aunt Piper's home. The Mathews-Mitchell family lived in Metroburg, as Paige wanted her kids to be able to be kids with powers. Unlike her sisters she had never had her powers bound, so she didn't want her kids to do everything without their powers. Max and Billy have just let go of Parisa when she gets tackle hugged by her cousin Chris, " Thank you for doing this, Parisa. "

Parisa sighs, " Imp, I love you, but get off of me. "

Chris grins unrepentantly at her, and then hops up, going to greet Billy next while Max sits Nora down. Chris and Billy may not have any powers in common, but they did share a love of video games. Max helps Parisa up, " Got everything, Chris? "

" Just need my backpack, it's by the front door. " Chris says.

" Cool, let's get going. " Max says, " Billy, Nora, I don't mean to nag, but remember you can't use your powers. "

With that said the teens get them moving, heading for the nearest bus terminal so the siblings could get their public transit day passes. The day passes quickly, and once they've eaten dinner at Piper's place Max has to pick Nora up, as she was practically asleep on her feet, " Chris, feel free to pop over whenever you want. Only Chris, got that Wyatt. " Max says, looking sternly at Chris' older brother.

Wyatt sighs, and then after a few moments of defiance he nods. " Are you sure it will be alright with your parents? " Piper asks.

" Yeah, I checked earlier on in the day. Now, I need to get these two home. "

Parisa stretches, and makes her way over. Phoebe got to hang out at Cherry's home, and Max's parents got to go on their date, even if Hank became Thunderman for a boy's birthday party. Billy is leaning tiredly against Max, and Parisa places a hand on Max, orbing them all out. When they appear in the living room Hank takes Billy, and Max shifts Nora, " I got her, Mom. "

Parisa settles on the couch, " How did things go today? " Barb asks Parisa.

" Chris really enjoyed himself, and Max was able to explain things in such a way that he kept Billy and Nora interested as well. " Parisa says.

" Talking about me behind my back, Parisa? " Max asks, a teasing glint in his eyes.

" Just talking about our day. Chris didn't even have to use his molecular stasis once today, Billy and Nora behaved well, including not using their powers. " Parisa says.

Max settles next to her, " It was a lot of fun, and Chris asks a lot of intelligent questions. The zoo was fun too, Nora has three new bows, one's tiger striped, white and black, not orange and black, one is tan, with a slightly lighter shade of fur, and the last one is actually a stuffed rattlesnake shaped like a bow. Billy got some zoo themed shoe laces, and someone decided to be cute. "

Parisa grins, and orbs the chimp ears onto Max. Barb snickers, and Max was quick to take them off again, " No helping my twin get blackmail material on me, Parisa. "

" I didn't complain about the panther ears and tail you got for me. " Parisa points out.

" That's because they actually went with your outfit. Coincidentally, I have a new wallpaper for my phone. " Max replies.

" Do you two have anything else planned for today? " Barb asks them as Hank returns from getting Billy settled into bed.

" We were just gonna settle in with a movie here. " Max answers, and motions to a DVD on the shelf, " You good with Jurassic World? "

" That works. " Parisa says even as Max's parents start to make their way out of the living room.

" Phoebe's spending the night at Cherry's, so you won't have to deal with her for the rest of today, Max. " Barb says.

Max perks up, an uninterrupted movie night with his girlfriend, he could get behind that. Hank dims the lights on their way out, and Max gets the movie set up telekinetically, Parisa snuggling into him, her head on his right shoulder, her legs pulled up onto the couch, her right arm draped across his chest. Max props his feet up on the coffee table, his right arm draped over Parisa's shoulders, where most teens would take advantage of every spare moment alone, Max and Parisa were content to just snuggle with each other. When Jurassic World ended Max sighs, even as mocha colored eyes meet his own chestnut colored eyes. It didn't take much for Max to dip his head down just enough to brush his lips against Parisa's, _**Bonne nuit(Good night), Parisa, je t'aime(I love you).**_

Parisa smiles against his lips, _**Ball dans votre camp, mieux faire sortir la prochaine date un bon(Ball's in your court, better make our next date a good one). Je t'aime, mon cher(I love you, my dear).**_

Max pulls her closer for a deeper kiss, and smiles when she orbs out after he ends it. After cleaning up, Max heads for the living room entrance to his room/lair. He was already thinking on what their next date would be.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto frowns as she observes the end of the Silver Millennium once again, trying to figure out where and when the Hime's soul had been reborn. She was supposed to be reborn to Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, but obviously that hadn't happened. She honestly had no clue of how to go about finding the Hime. The viridian haired, and garnet eyed senshi never once stopped to consider that maybe her Hime was happy with her life, and didn't want to be dragged into the senshi mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Thundermans, or Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 2

Metroburg:

Parisa sighs as she dresses in a generic super suit, no way in Hell was she using her actual one for school pictures, it was just stupid to do that. _**School picture day for you as well?**_

 _ **Yep, at least you don't have to dress in a super suit for yours.**_

 _ **Point, want video of my dual pronged prank on Phoebe?**_

 _ **What are you going to do to her, Max?**_

 _ **Chocolate and Cheese sauces, the traps can only be bioelectrically triggered by her. This also means I will most likely be getting grounded.**_

Parisa rolls her eyes at this, _**Since when does grounding you ever work?**_

 _ **Not my fault my parents haven't yet realized that I have numerous ways around their punishments of me.**_

 _ **Oh, you mean like the fact that you can telepathically talk to me anytime you want.**_

 _ **Yep, and even better, you're the only one that DOES know about my other powers, since I can telekinetically shield myself from being picked up as a telepath or electrokinetic, though I do have a new watch band that I made that does the same thing, and since I'm an electrokinetic it can't be shorted out, or EMP bombed either.**_

Parisa takes on the air of a bored teen while waiting her turn for her picture to be taken, stupid alphabetical by last name picture taking order. _**How are you liking non-supes school?**_

 _ **I hate it! At least supes science has more chances for proper explosions, dammit. I'm even more bored here than I was in Metroburg.**_

Parisa can feel Max hang up so to speak, and bemoans the loss of her being stuck in line while waiting to have her picture taken distraction.

Hiddenville:

Max smiles to himself as he walks away from Phoebe, and her best friend Cherry. Sure, Phoebe would know he had pranked her, but the school administration wouldn't be able to prove it. While he had been at it, he created himself a back door into the school's security system, just in case. He knew he'd get grounded for it, but he hadn't pranked his twin in a while. There was also the fact that getting grounded didn't really phase him. Hell, he had enough copies of his phone that there was no way they could all get confiscated from him. He could always clone a new one as well.

Phoebe's embarrassment causes her to go home early, and Max makes his way through the school day. Like he had told Parisa it was infinitely more boring. He was also getting ready for what Phoebe would attempt in retaliation. He had long since locked her out of his Max 3000, the computer that he built himself.

Metroburg:

When the school day ends Parisa could be found gathering what she'd need to take home for the day. She'd need Max's help with her Supes Science class homework. The blonde closes her messenger bag, shuts her locker, and just as she starts to orb home a hand grabs on to her shoulder, " Going somewhere, Mathews? "

Parisa pales at the voice, " Marvin McKeel. "

" Miss me, Mathews? "

" Like a dog misses fleas. " Parisa ripostes, why, oh why did this idiot have Power Negation as one of his powers?

He slams her into the locker bank behind her, and then places a hand around her neck, " Now that wasn't very nice, Mathews. Come on, last chance to be my girl, willingly anyhow. "

 _ **MAXIMUS OCTAVIUS THUNDERMAN, get your ass to me, NOW!**_

Hiddenville:

Max practically trips over his own feet as he walks home from school when Parisa's call came through. Ducking into a tech and human blind spot Max electroports to his girlfriend. He'd heard the undercurrent of fear in her telepathic tone, and that was all the motivation he needed to respond, immediately. His grounding could wait, Parisa could not.

Metroburg:

Parisa flinches when she's slammed into the locker bank again, and then Marvin's hand tightens around her neck, " Well, Mathews, what's it gonna be? "

He was not expecting the left hook that slammed into his jaw, forcing him to let Parisa go. The blonde can feel a hand steady her, " McKeel, I didn't think you were _this stupid_. " Max says, his chestnut eyes flashing dangerously.

" How the fuck did you get here? "

Max's smirk was not for the faint of heart, " I have an app for that, and one that lets me know when someone _messes with my Girl_. "

Funnily enough he actually did have those apps, for just in case scenarios like this one. Once Max was sure Parisa was steady enough he lets go of her. He had every sense on alert, just in case McKeel had some flunkies floating around somewhere. He'd felt his powers click off the instant he had arrived. This didn't concern Max, because he could kick ass with the best of them in hand to hand combat. Parisa's Aunt Phoebe certainly hadn't minded refining his hand to hand whenever they both had the time over the years. Throw in the fact that Max also loved dancing, well, McKeel was in trouble. Though he did wonder where the teachers were.

While having his back to the locker bank was good, he didn't dare stray too far from Parisa either, and since their powers were negated she couldn't just orb out. Piper refused to teach Parisa how to make a transportation potion for emergency purposes only. She was of the firm opinion powers should only be used when necessary. That apparently extended to potions as well. It didn't matter that Parisa was registered as a Super, and therefore the Elders had no jurisdiction over her. Parisa spent as little time as possible with her Aunt Piper, as she accepted the fact she was born with powers. Piper fought it every step of the way, kicking and screaming the entire time.

Neither teen was expecting McKeel and his flunkies to teleport out just then. They found out why half a minute later as it felt like the world explodes around them. Max spins around after he gets slammed into Parisa, forcing her into the locker bank for a third time. Her weight pulls him to the ground, as he wraps his arms around her even as the lockers drop on top of them. Max's world goes dark, his last cognizant thought was of Parisa.

Hiddenville:

Phoebe is still fuming about the dual pronged prank Max pulled on her when pain crashes over her so quickly she's dropped to her knees. Like all twins Max and Phoebe were linked together, in their case, empathically. Her irritation with Max is quickly forgotten, she'd just walked into her room when that happened. What concerned her was the pain had dulled quickly, telling her Max was unconscious, " Mom, Dad! Max is in trouble! " Max may annoy the ever loving Hell out of her, but he was still her twin.

The Thunderman parents freeze, the last time they had heard that tone had been from Max. They had ignored him, and Phoebe had almost been raped by a pedophile. If not for Parisa's Aunt Phoebe getting a premonition about it, she would have been. That same tone, fear married with concern and urgency got them moving.

Metroburg:

Paige Mathews-Mitchell was already racing for the door when the news came on about the High School being blown up. Her whitelighter senses told her all she needed to know, her daughter had still been in the school when it blew up, and for some reason Max was with her. Her heart lodges in her throat when she sees the remains of the school. Her eyes rove, and she orbs over to Super President Kickbutt, " My daughter and Max Thunderman are in there, alive. I don't know why Max is here, but there had to have been a reason. "

Super President Kickbutt whistles sharply, " Look alive, this is now a rescue mission, we have two confirmed teens in the building, alive! "

Architect Man is consulted on how to get them out, while Paige shows them on the blue print where they had been when the school blew up. Her talents were well known by this time, and then she sighs, before she dials up the Thunderman landline.

Hiddenville:

Barb is the one to answer the phone when Paige calls, and the cordless handset falls from numb fingers when the call ends, " That was Paige, she said Metroburg High blew up, with Parisa _and Max_ inside. She's not sure why Max was there, just that he is, and that both of them are alive. They're working out how to get them out with minimal risk now. "

Phoebe moans, " Blown up, my twin was _blown up_! "

" Paige asked that we all stay here, she'll keep us updated. " Barb says, going over to Phoebe, and hugging her eldest daughter.

The worried family members all try to focus on a movie while waiting for word on Max.

Metroburg/Thunderman Home:

Handy Man and a super with x-ray vision are sent in to get Max and Parisa. It takes three hours of careful planning to get them out since Max's body weight was discovered to be acting like a pressure bandage, literally keeping Parisa alive, his back was heavily bruised, his right arm broken in three places. Paige races forward and heals her daughter, while also checking Max for anything fatal. When she discovers nothing fatally wrong with him she orbs her daughter out from under him so he can be treated. Thankfully she kept Parisa within reach of his left side. He jolts awake as his arm is set, " Easy, kiddo, you just survived getting blown up. " Paige says.

Max winces as his pain receptors wake up again, " Tell me I'll be getting the good stuff. "

" After we get your arm cast. " a doctor answers.

" Max, why are you even in Metroburg? " Paige asks.

" Marvin McKeel had Parisa cornered. He and his flunkies teleported out thirty seconds before everything blew up. McKeel is a power negater. I have teleportation, and girlfriend in trouble apps. " Max answers, eternally grateful he'd coated his new watch band with Thundertanium, along with the watch itself. He was not getting busted as a telepath, dammit! " Parisa? "

" She's fine, I healed her already, she's just resting now. None of your injuries are fatal, only annoying, and difficult to deal with. " Paige answers him.

" My back is one giant bruise, isn't it? " Max asks.

" Yep, now I need to call your family, let them know you're out, and getting treated. You'll probably have to answer several questions before you can go home though. " Paige states.

It took another three hours for Max to get treated, and answer all the questions to the satisfaction of everyone present. Paige orbs the three of them to the Thunderman home, after getting Max's prescription Ibuprofen, this was a stronger dosage than available over the counter. With a broken arm and bruised back he was going to need it, since he couldn't sleep on his stomach due to his broken arm. Parisa is cradled against Max's left side, even as they rematerialize on the couch in the living room, " Max, are you alright? " Barb asks him.

" Yeah, I'm good, just gonna be hurting for a while. Football injuries? " Max asks.

" Yeah, that's the excuse, and I know you do play pick up American football on occasion. " Paige says, " Think you guys could house Parisa during the week, I'm transferring her to Hiddenville High. I'm not happy that some punk thought that just because Max wasn't around he could do whatever he pleased with my eldest child. "

Max snorts, " McKeel is a cowardly idiot. "

Phoebe blinks, " Marvin McKeel, the power negater obsessed with making Parisa his girl, _that McKeel_? "

" Yes, that one. Nailed him good with a left hook though, he had Parisa pinned by her _throat_. "

" You're going to be Tk'ing things into the walls for the next training session, aren't you? " Phoebe asks rhetorically.

" I'm going to need a lot of breakables. " Max deadpans.

" I can source those. One of the kids I placed owns a pottery studio, and he gives me his rejects so that those people that vent by breaking things can. I'll have them over here for tomorrow. Take care of my daughter, Brain. "

Max laughs evilly, " I'd say she's the Pinky to my Brain, but Brain ended up with Billie whose actual name happens to be Sheila. "

Paige hands the prescription to Max, and he takes it from her, " The next little while is going to _suck_. " Max moans.

" Well, you could always sleep sitting up. " Paige tells him.

" Do you see a recliner here? " Max asks her.

" Ooh, good point. " Paige says, a teasing lilt to her voice even as she orbs out.

Max sighs, leaning his head against Parisa's, " I'm sleeping right here, and don't even suggest moving Parisa. "

" Why shouldn't we move her? " Hank asks.

" She hasn't regained consciousness yet, and every time separating us further than an arm's length apart was tried she protested. " Max answers, " I know most supers don't trust empaths or telepaths, but right now she's vulnerable, and she feels safest _with me_. "

All three awake Thundermans wince as one. Barb sits to take Max's shoes off and socks off, along with Parisa's, " Understood, Max, just get some sleep. "

Barb covers the couple with a light sheet, and shuts the light off. She could have lost her oldest son today, and all because he was protecting his girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Thundermans, or Charmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 3

Hiddenville:

As promised Paige dropped off a lot of breakables for Max to properly vent, along with what Parisa would need to live at the Thundermans home for most of the week. Hank and Barb could understand her wanting Parisa to have someone to watch her back in school. Paige also agreed to pay for Parisa's expenses. Hank and Barb do call Max off of school for medical reasons, the doctor in Metroburg faxing in a copy of his report acceptable for non-supes. Phoebe agrees to pick up Max's homework, and Paige heads into the school to deal with the headache of transferring her daughter. Until Parisa woke up Max needed to stay close to her anyhow.

Max winces when he stretches as he wakes up, he'd forgotten his right arm was broken. _**I'll be right back, moi Cherie, just need to see to my body's needs, okay.**_

Max eases out from under her, and slips off to do as he'd said. He was back within ten minutes, and with use of his telekinesis, gets Parisa settled against himself again. Max turns the tv on with his telekinesis, and summons his Black Cat boxed set, which had the option of being subbed in English, the original Japanese, or he could also have it subbed in French. He chooses the French version, as he did happen to be working on his French. Barb and Hank blink when they hear French from their living room, " Oh, Max, you're awake. You hungry, honey? " Barb asks.

Max grimaces, " Peanut butter toast, and then a glass of water. "

Being a telekinetic Max had it slightly easier than others in his situation, but only because he could use his telekinesis without the hands to channel it, he didn't use his eyes either like Parisa's late Aunt Prue had at first. Hank brings him his toast, and Max uses his telekinesis to hold it while he eats it, he considered things like this practice in his overall control. He does the same with his pain meds and water. Pain had a tendency to decimate Max's appetite. He settles in with Black Cat, and his parents only check on him periodically. He did appreciate not having to get his own food or drink. Barb did go feed Dr. Colosso, and fill him in on everything that had happened.

Though he didn't show it the evil bunny was worried about his best friend/owner/protégé. It's close to noon when Parisa finally wakes up, the blonde would have bolted upright if not for the arm around her back, " Hey, Sleeping Beauty awakes. " Max murmurs.

He winces when she pinches him, normally she punched him for comparing her to a damsel in distress type Disney Princess, but she had seen the cast around his right arm already, " Did we really get blown up? " Parisa asks softly.

" We did, your mom had to heal you. " Max answers, " I get to heal the long way. Oh, you're being transferred to Hiddenville High, and will live here most of the time. I think your mom is expecting you back most weekends. "

Parisa nods at this, and stretches before orbing out to handle her body's needs. She was back two minutes later, orbing cut down on travel time by a lot. The blonde snuggles back in, and watches Black Cat with Max. Barb brings her a light breakfast, and Parisa eats while snuggled into her boyfriend.

Juuban:

The bluenette known as Sailor Mercury screams as she's slammed down onto a broken concrete slab, she wasn't a close combat fighter, she needed help, dammit! A black female feline winces as her only senshi gets brutally beaten down, " Hey, you, leave her alone! " this is said by a brunette with green eyes, her hair held up in a high pony tail, and she had on blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and black denim jacket.

The youma looks up, and races towards the teen whom had spoken. Said teen pivots on one foot, and then slams a grueling roundhouse kick into the youma, the sigil of Jupiter glowing vibrantly upon her forehead. The feline immediately turns a backflip, and tosses the transformation pen to the teen, " Jupiter Power…Make Up! "

Unlike Mercury, Jupiter remembered, it helped that she had lived in Metroburg until her parents died as heroes, the non-supes were told it was a plane crash. Since then she had been bounced from relative to relative. Jupiter smiles ferally, her electrokinesis crackling all around her, "Ai to yūki no gādian, sērājupitā! Watashi wa sore wa anata ga mukankaku ni nokoshite, anata wa son'nani kōkai o kanji sasemasu! Ai to yūki no gādian, sērājupitā! Watashi wa sore wa anata ga mukankaku ni nokoshite, anata wa son'nani kōkai o kanji sasemasu(Guardian of Love and Courage, Sailor Jupiter! I will let you feel so much regret, it will leave you numb)! "

The youma blitzes towards her, and Jupiter spreads her arms out to her sides, " Flower Hurricane! "

With the youma immobilized she strikes, " Jupiter Thunderbolt! "

The youma disintegrates upon contact, " You alright, Mercury? "

" I will be, I think. " Mercury answers.

" Your Data Computer can contact me, later. " Jupiter says, and leaps away.

Hiddenville:

Max and Parisa both stare at Phoebe, when she announces her plans, " Are you insane, sis, I can barely move without feeling pain, and that's _with the pain meds_? "

" The only way I can even get permission to date Cole Campbell is to get his parents approval. " Phoebe says, " I _really like him_ , Max. "

Max groans, " Be grateful you're my twin sister. "

" Not everyone meets their boy/girlfriend in kindergarten, Max. " Phoebe ripostes.

The dinner party goes terribly, but Parisa does manage to help salvage it by mentioning her aunt is _the Ask Phoebe_ , out of San Francisco. Fiona Campbell looks at Parisa, " Why are you here in Hiddenville then? "

" My mom, step-father, half-siblings, and I all live in Metroburg. Since my school blew up my mom has arranged for me to transfer to Hiddenville High, and the Thundermans have agreed to let me stay here the majority of the time. Mom expects me home most weekends. Besides, this means I have my Idiot Shield back. " Parisa responds.

Fiona looks between her and Max, " I see, it is nice when there is someone to run interference between oneself, and the rabble. "

Max smirks, " I may be a tad possessive. Girl like Parisa, you have to stake your claim. "

Parisa rolls her eyes, " Soyez très reconnaissant Je comprends que vous n'êtes pas un âne sexiste(Be very grateful I understand that you are not being a sexist ass). "

" Ma belle impératrice, je ne daignerais jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi puéril à ton égard(My beautiful empress, I would never deign to do anything so puerile in regards to you). " Max replies.

Fiona and Gerald exchange looks, " Why empress? " Gerald asks Max.

Max grins, " She's too, how shall I put this, intransigent to be a princess. "

" Mon époux, vous marchez sur une glace dangereusement mince(My consort, you are treading on dangerously thin ice). " Parisa warns him, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

" Je vais marcher légèrement, vous offrant une offre du meilleur chocolat noir belge(I'll step lightly, bringing you an offering of the finest Belgian dark chocolate). " Max replies.

The Thundermans all look lost while the Campbell parents look amused, " Dark chocolate for her? "

" She prefers Dark, and generally seventy-two percent as well. " Max says.

" No flowers? " Fiona asks Parisa.

" Too cliché when groveling. Those are better received when I'm not expecting them. " Parisa answers.

" They can't just be because they look pretty either, someone actually knows the Victorian Flower Language. " Max says, " Makes getting flowers that much more difficult too. "

Parisa grins, " You know you like the challenge. "

" I never said I didn't, just that it makes getting flowers for you more difficult, and if I give you a flower for Valentine's Day then I have to give one to every single female in the Warren/Halliwell/Mathews-Mitchell family, which includes your dearly departed Grams, grandmother, and Aunt Prue. Why do you only have two male cousins, and a brother again? "

" Warren/Halliwell line is predominantly female, and we can trace our family back to Charlotte Warren, mother of Melinda Warren. Which is actually before the Witch Trials in Salem, Melinda was burned at the stake after all. " Parisa says, shrugging, " Other than Grams' brother Gordon there are no recent males in the tree other than Wyatt and Chris. "

" Grams, and grandmother? " Cole asks, " Why does Grams sound as though it's always capitalized? "

" Grams _is always capitalized_. Grams, or Penny Halliwell is my maternal great-grandmother. Grandma is her daughter, Patty. " Parisa replies.

" How many flowers do you end up getting? " Gordon asks Max.

" Well, there's Paige, Parisa's mother, Kat and Tamora, Parisa's younger half-sisters, Parisa's Aunt Phoebe, PJ, Parker, and Peyton, Phoebe's daughters, then you have Piper and Melinda, throw in Grams, Patty, and Prue you have twelve flowers. "

" What's with the P names? " Tara, Cole's sister asks.

" Somewhere down the line P names became tradition, even my cousin Chris is afflicted, his full name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. I'm the oldest in my generation as well, with Wyatt, Chris' older brother being the oldest male. " Parisa answers.

" Wait, how many female relatives of yours have names starting with the letter P anyhow? " Fiona asks.

" Well, I've never been able to get a full name for my great-great grandmother, I know it started with a P, along with her two cousins P. Russel, and P. Bowen, Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Parisa, Prudence Johanna or PJ, Parker, and Peyton in an unbroken line of P names. The boys are just grateful none of them were given the name Peter. My brother is actually adoptive as he had to be cut out of his deceased teen mother by my own. "

The Campbells all mull that over, " Your mother is qualified to do something like that? " Fiona asks.

" She and Aunt Phoebe became certified midwives, for certain reasons my cousin Wyatt was born in Halliwell Manor, which in my great-great grandmother's time was a speakeasy. " Parisa answers, " We later found out Henry Jr. is the grandson of a crime lord paternally, and his adoptive father is a cop with SFPD. "

Once the Campbells have left Phoebe squeals and hugs Parisa, thanking her over and over again. Fiona and Gerald had given their approval for their son to spend time with Phoebe. " Phoebe, can you release my girlfriend now? She's five seconds from orbing out anyhow. " Max says.

Phoebe blinks and releases Parisa, " Sorry about that, Parisa. "

" It's alright, my female relatives drag me into hugs all the time without warning, hence why I'm going to take advantage of living with you guys. " Parisa says, _she loathed getting dragged into the Girls Days' Out or In_. Max uses his telekinesis to refill his water glass, and then takes another pain pill. He only took them when his pain went past his tolerance, he was not going to get addicted to pain meds, dammit! He settles in on the couch, grateful the back was still comfortable. Parisa settles in next to him, naturally cuddling into him. Other than lazily wrapping his left arm around her back Max doesn't even react.

Nora settles in on his right side, she was still small enough that she could snuggle in under his broken right arm. Max _loathed_ slings, but that damned thing was a necessary evil at the moment. He shakes his head an hour later when his dad goes to take Nora, " She's fine, besides, my luck you might inadvertently brush my arm getting her. "

" You sure, Max? " Hank asks.

" Yeah, I'm clocking out soon anyway. I prefer company when I'm injured anyhow. " Max says, running the fingers of his left hand through Parisa's hair.

Mocha colored eyes look up at him lazily as Billy, Phoebe, and the Thunderman parents leave the living room, _**Orb me out, and back so Nora isn't disturbed.**_

 _ **No prob, Max.**_

Max chuckles softly, Parisa was close to falling asleep. She orbs him out when she can sense the bathroom is unoccupied. He nudge's her telepathically when he's ready to come back. Parisa ensures Nora is at the right height, and orbs Max back. Both females snuggle in closer, and Max drops a kiss on both of their temples. It was a little difficult to do so for Nora, but Max managed it. His left arm wraps around Parisa's back again, he kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, and leans his head against Parisa's, letting his eyes slip shut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Charmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 4

Hiddenville:

Max winces five weeks later as he gets changed for the day, why was his entire shirt wardrobe t-shirts, long or short sleeved? Everything else was relatively easy using his telekinesis to help him out. Colosso would make fun of him, but Max fed him, and the kid got blown up. That exempted him from any mocking. Parisa orbs in just then, and she shakes her head before teleorbing his shirt on him, " Thanks. "

" No problem. "

Max puts his sling back on, shoulders his backpack, and then drops a chaste kiss on Parisa's lips, _**Le matin, ma belle impératrice, tu t'es préparé à voir le regard incrédule de Phoebe quand les bulletins sont rentrés à la maison, et elle découvre que j'ai fait mieux qu'elle(Morning, my beautiful empress, you prepared to see Phoebe's disbelieving look when the report cards come home, and she finds out I did better than her)?**_

 _ **Tu es si délicieusement sournois, mon épouse(You are so delightfully devious, my consort).**_ Parisa says, and pulls away from Max, _**We can play more later. I have not been tardy to school, ever, and I will not have you messing that up.**_

 _ **Fine, I'll behave for now. I still owe you a date as well.**_

 _ **You also need to make power dampeners for your entire family, the Achilles Comet is making a comeback, and said comet has a tendency to make powers go wonky for Supers. I'm a Super by choice, not birth. For ten or so hours you'd be stuck within three feet of Phoebe.**_

Max looks properly horrified at this idea, his brain already firing away on all cylinders on this particular problem. The young couple make their way upstairs to have breakfast, " Teleorbed his shirt on? " Phoebe asks Parisa.

" It was quicker, though I am planning a beach day sometime soon. "

Max groans, and lightly bangs his forehead on the table, " Can you wait until my arm heals then? Knowing you, you'll be in a bikini, one that I will praise and curse alternatively as well. "

Parisa smirks at him wickedly, " Who me? " she asks him innocently.

Max gives her a deadpanned look, " Pensez-vous vraiment que vous me trompez une seconde avec ce ton innocent, ma belle impératrice? Vous êtes une renarde, une sournoise, une perverse, une pécheresse merveilleuse(Do you really think you're fooling me for one second with that innocent tone, my beautiful empress? You are a conniving, deviously, wondrously sinful vixen). "

Parisa eats her breakfast even as she contemplates how she was going to respond, and then she smirks. She hits Max right in his hormones as she stands up, she's halfway to the front door before Max can reboot his brain. " Vous êtes un damné, ma belle impératrice(You are a damned tease, my beautiful empress). " Max calls as he chases after her.

" You know you like that about me. " Parisa ripostes.

" Goes without saying. " Max says as he catches up to her, his left arm going around her shoulders.

Phoebe shakes her head in amusement, and follows after them. Once Billy and Nora were gone both Thunderman parents chuckle, all Parisa had done lean forward as she stood up, then given her head a slight toss, with a head tilt thrown in. That was all it had taken to cause an all systems crash so to speak in Max's brain. " He's got it bad for her. " Hank says, shaking his head.

At school Max was very grateful that he had trained himself how to be ambidextrous in all things, even if carrying his books one handed was not easy, he managed it. His situational awareness kept him from getting tripped, running into people, getting shoved…Parisa was still settling in, and establishing herself as an über alpha bitch from Hell, verbally anyhow. She never physically started any confrontation, and never used any foul language when she tore someone apart either. Max loved watching her viciously rip someone to shreds with words that could be used around children, all with an even tone of voice.

Not even he could have predicted what happened at lunch that day. The Captain of the Cheerleading Squad dumped her lunch on Parisa, and then a lackey tripped her as Parisa stood up to go clean up. Parisa stands up, flips her hair, and walks out. Max watches as the cheerleaders gape after her, and he smirks, _**How badly are you going to humiliate them?**_

 _ **People will talk about my retaliation for months, of course, I can't let anyone think it was me.**_

 _ **Want some help plotting?**_

 _ **I'm gonna need your technological and mechanical knowhow to get them back. I want their home addresses, their routines…**_

Max grins, Parisa was going to study her targets, and hit them where it would really hurt them, _their vanity_. _**Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime dernièrement, ma belle impératrice(Have I mentioned I love you lately, my beautiful empress)?**_

 _ **Not today.**_

 _ **Je t'aime(I love you), Parisa. We're cyber stalking them then?**_

 _ **Hell yes! You up for that, Maximus?**_

 _ **Only always, my beautiful empress.**_ Max replies, and he looks at his twin and her best friend as they join him. " What's the head cheerleader's problem with your girlfriend, Max? " Phoebe asks him.

Max snorts, " She feels threatened by Parisa, so thought she could put her in her place by publicly humiliating her. Good luck with that, my beautiful empress doesn't get mad, _she gets even_. "

" How long have you known Parisa, Max? " Cherry asks.

" Since we were five. " Max says, " Parisa was the only one in class that outright ignored Phoebe, and played with me. "

" When did you start dating? " Cherry honestly wanted to know.

Phoebe rolls her eyes, " Unofficially, or when Max actually acknowledged his feelings? "

" Mine and Phoebe's fourteenth birthday, sure Parisa was still thirteen at the time. " Max answers immediately.

Phoebe looks at him, " You two have been dating for nearly a year? I would have pegged you officially dating for three months at the most. "

Max sighs, and runs his left hand through his hair wearily, " Neither one of us wanted a big fuss made out of things, like what happened when I had to publicly stake my claim three months ago. That reminds me, I need to find a birthday present for Chris. "

" Chris? " Cherry asks.

" One of Parisa's cousins, and just as into science as Max. " Phoebe supplies, " His birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? "

" Yeah, it is. Since he is almost always overshadowed by his older brother I refuse to forget his birthday. " Max says. Max understood how Chris felt too when it came to being overshadowed by a sibling. It was why Chris actually used snail mail with Max, as long as the letters were addressed to him Chris' siblings wouldn't open them. Sure, it took longer, but you couldn't eavesdrop on a letter. Chris also cast a spell on the Manor so that all of his mail would just seem uninteresting to all of his relatives except Parisa.

Parisa returns to the cafeteria just then, and heads over to join Max, promptly stealing his lunch. Max rolls his eyes good naturedly at this, " What are you getting for Chris this year? "

" I was actually hoping you'd collaborate with me on that. " Parisa admits.

Max cocks his head to the side, " What do you have in mind? "

" A tablet that _only Chris_ can use. "

Max grins widely, " Challenge accepted. "

Cherry blinks, " Are you saying Max is going to build a tablet, from scratch? "

" Max is very much into Applied Sciences. " Parisa says, she nods to Max's orange, and he indicates he wants half. Parisa sets to work peeling the orange, " Theory is all well and good, but Max likes practicals better. "

" Practicals? " Cherry questions.

" Like say in Harry Potter, you'd read about how a spell is done, and then perform. Basically Max is the opposite of the Great Pink Toad Bint. " Parisa explains.

Phoebe looks at her twin, " That actually makes sense, he always has liked building things in comparison to listening to lectures. "

" Max is very much a kinesthetic learner, or hands on learner. He's got the academic smarts, make no mistake on that, but sitting in a classroom isn't his thing. " Parisa says.

After school Max and Parisa swing by the Thunderman home to drop their school stuff off, and so Parisa can change. Then they head out to get the parts Max needed to build a tablet _Only Christopher Perry Halliwell could use._ Max loved making use of bioelectrics, as everyone did have a unique bioelectrical aura. He just hid his exceptionally well. _He did not want anyone knowing he happened to be an electrokinetic_. Only Heroes revealed everything they could do. Holding back something just in case…that was the smart thing to do. He hid his telepathy because in the Supers society all empaths and telepaths were viewed with suspicion.

Why that stigma started he didn't know, but he did like the fact that he had a way to communicate with Parisa no one else knew about. The tablet would also be lightly coated with Thundertanium to make it extra durable as well. Max had called out he and Parisa were going shopping for Chris' birthday present, and present shopping always took a while, no matter who you were. Max _never_ gave Parisa clichéd gifts. Valentine's Day before they started dating he'd give her dark pink roses as they symbolized gratitude and appreciation, the rest of the Halliwell females got yellow roses. For their first date Max had given Parisa a bouquet with a lavender rose which symbolized love at first sight, a white chrysanthemum which symbolized truth, and loyal love, ranunculus which could mean you are radiant with charm or you are attractive, Max was going for the second meaning, and a tulip, which was an unspoken declaration of love.

Max always put a lot of thought into the flowers he gave Parisa, since she actually knew their meanings. He knew damned well she had saved that first bouquet, drying the flowers out. He does send a single peach rose to his mom, simply to say thank you. He sends a Daisy to Nora, in this instance he was saying his little sister was innocent and pure. Phoebe he sent a Buttercup to, which could mean childishness, ingratitude, or a desire for riches. In this instance he was calling his twin childish. Parisa was not expecting the thornless single red rose he placed behind her right ear. Max grins at her, a single red rose said I love you, and a thornless rose said love at first sight, or early attachment, all meanings worked in this case. _**I have to romance you occasionally, don't I?**_ Max murmurs in Parisa's mind.

The flower shop had been their last stop, Max had everything he needed, and he could build the tablet with just his telekinesis, he'd done so before. If other couples out and about for the day saw Max's romantic gesture, and a few significant others ended up jealous of Parisa…well, that wasn't Max's intention. He honestly and sincerely just wanted to show his love for Parisa discreetly. Parisa had orbed all of their purchases to his room/Lair, mostly so neither one of them had to carry them. They'd gone shopping in Metroburg for a reason. Max couldn't quite bring himself to end their trip just yet though. He had a girlfriend to properly romance.

Max slowly guides them to the local rose garden with walking paths all throughout it. His left arm is wrapped around Parisa's shoulders while Parisa has reciprocated with her right arm around his back. His impromptu date scored major points with his girlfriend, and unknown to him their sunset back dropped kiss was actually caught on film by the park photographer.

Hiddenville:

Parisa was practically on cloud nine when they got back to the Thunderman home, and Hank looks at his eldest son, " You're making me look bad, Max. "

Barb was giving Hank some discreet, _pointed Looks_. Max might have also sprung for dinner, special ordering a picnic basket from a new diner in Metroburg, romantic stroll in a rose garden, a twilight picnic dinner, and the rose he'd given her earlier, simply because he'd felt like it…there were a lot of guys out there that would kill for even a little bit of Max's effortless ability to properly _romance his girlfriend_ , and not seduce her. Max scoops Nora up as she walks past, a little difficult with one good arm, but he did it. " How would you like to get a couple hours tomorrow afternoon just with me? " Max asks her.

" What would we do? "

" See a movie, play in one of the thousand parks here in Hiddenville…we'll figure it out. " Max says, " That is, if there aren't other plans already. "

" Chris is coming over to play video games with Billy, but that's it. " Barb says.

" You go get ready for bed, I happen to have a new story for you. " Max sits her down, and Nora races upstairs. Max ruffles Billy's hair on his way past, " You get me the day after tomorrow. "

Parisa has settled in the Lair to work on her homework , humming as she does. The song, Demons by Imagine Dragons. Max smiles when he walks in, Parisa was humming _their song_. " When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide. "

Max couldn't help but to sing along as she hummed, and then just sang acapella when she stopped. She had settled on his bed to do her homework, sitting cross legged, and he'd settled behind her, his voice low enough only she could hear him, he knew the acoustics of his room. He and Dr. Colosso also had an agreement, no posting anything Colosso knew was private. Even supervillains understood romancing your girlfriend. Max singing for Parisa was under the DO NOT REVEAL UNTIL MAX IS READY heading. Singing for Parisa was one thing, for everyone else…Max was in no way ready for that kind of scrutiny. " You have your numbers transposed again. "

Parisa leans her head back on his right shoulder briefly, " I _loathe_ Dyscalculia. "

" Hey, you have me to check over your homework, and your learning disability is well documented. You know your mom will storm the school if they discriminate against you. " Max says, Dyscalculia played merry hell with the comprehension of math symbols, and those with it may struggle with memorizing and organizing numbers, have difficulty telling time, or have trouble with counting. With Parisa it was caught early enough that she was semi-competent in math, her numbers just had a tendency to not be in the right order. Word problems could give her fits, but a more active way of teaching her math had done wonders, along with mnemonic devices, and a few other tricks as well.

Her math homework still had to be checked over, and Max would flat out refuse to join the Advanced Math class at school even if he could handle it. Some things were more important than proving your intellectual might. Besides, he had already created several apps that he was selling online for a dollar ninety-nine, Parents Approaching, Siblings Approaching, things like that. He was not going to let Phoebe drag him down to her level, even though he _really hated it when someone said he couldn't do or handle something_. Phoebe may want to attend Hero University, but Max didn't.

It was the next day after school when the report cards arrived, in many other dimensions Max would have had to change his grades by distracting the Guardian at the Gate so to speak. In this one he only got the good grades to annoy Phoebe, and _he may want to get into MIT_. Yeah, the more advanced math courses would help with that, but he had three more years of high school after this, and there was always Villain University which didn't give a flying fuck about grades. When Max and Phoebe's report cards are opened Phoebe is discovered to have one B in Art while Max has straight A's across the board, " Computer Programming, they offer that at Hiddenville High? " Hank asks.

" I'm also taking French as well. I know computers, now, I have a date with my little sister to get ready for. "

Parisa had snapped the pictures of the looks on Hank, Barb, and Phoebe's faces when they saw Max's straight A's, " You've been offered an opportunity to join Phoebe's math class. " Barb says.

" Not gonna happen, and before you say I can't handle it, sis, I need math for all the gadgets I build, besides I'm Parisa's go to math tutor since she ended up with Dyslexia's math cousin Dyscalculia. I have to be able to reteach her what she learned in a way that sticks with her. Every other math tutor she's ever had she ends up throwing her math book across the room. " Max states, " I have three more years of High School after this, I can take the harder math courses later. "

Max had gotten a good start on Chris' birthday present after his and Parisa's homework was gotten out of the way. Max was ready when Nora got home from school, and gives her some time to get ready as well. He scoops her up as they head out, he was getting better at picking her up one handed. He knew he'd have to get the strength in his right arm back up, and that would take some time as well. Thankfully Paige knew a physical therapist that was also a wiccan witch. The guy had agreed to go to Max, and help him out. Telekinetics needed to be worked with differently, and the guy that would be helping Max knew how to rebuild arm strength for those with telekinesis.

Max sits her down once a block away from home, and they head for one of the thousand parks in Hiddenville. He didn't mind being seen as a good big brother, and once he had started dating Parisa he had promised himself he would make time for his younger siblings. Phoebe may be acting too cool to hang out with them, but he refused to do so. Since he wasn't joining Phoebe in her Advanced Math courses he also wouldn't be joining the Math Bowl, even if he _could win it_. This meant he would also avoid meeting Sarah who in many other dimensions _had a crush on/was obsessed with Max_.

Back at the Thunderman home Parisa gets tackle hugged by her cousin again, " Hey, you have a play date with Billy. I'll be at the family dinner Saturday, and if there are no objections I'd like to borrow Max as well. "

" It's a family dinner, why do you want Max there? " Barb asks.

Chris snickers, and Parisa lightly bops him on the head, " Mostly because she knows Aunt Phoebe and my mom, but mostly Aunt Phoebe will _interrogate_ her about her love life. Then Aunt Phoebe will offer to take her clothes shopping. "

Parisa blanches, " You pest, you remember the other timeline, don't you? "

Chris smirks, " I can neither confirm nor deny that, but you know what I said is true. "

" Why would shopping be a bad thing? " Phoebe asks her.

" Would you want to go lingerie shopping with your aunt whom married an actual cupid? " Parisa deadpans.

Phoebe shudders, " I stand corrected, you're only fourteen, why would she…? "

" Aunt Phoebe was the wild one of those raised in the Manor. " Parisa replies.

Phoebe wisely says nothing else as Chris goes to play with Billy. Parisa flips to her feet, " Max is definitely going along now, even if I only have someone to share the embarrassed misery with. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Charmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 5

Hiddenville:

Max's right arm was _finally_ back to full strength, and his physical therapist had taken the time to help him get his right arm caught up to his left arm again. Max may not act like it, but he did take pride in his body. It didn't hurt that while Parisa didn't care about look per se, she did appreciate how toned he happened to be. Though he'd sent those flowers to his female relatives anonymously his mom and Nora had loved theirs, since Barb actually took the time to research the meanings. Phoebe pouted when she realized her buttercup said someone thought she was childish. The other meanings weren't that good either.

Max's day with Billy had gone well too, they'd hit an arcade for some brotherly bonding. As much as he did not want to attend school on Ditch Day he had to, mostly because Parisa hadn't been at Hiddenville High long enough to _ditch_. He was going just in case there were any _Idiot Males_ that decided to go that day. The investigation into why Metroburg High blew up was still ongoing, Marvin McKeel and his flunkies were being held in the Supers version of juvie until they were either cleared or condemned by the evidence.

Parisa orbs in just then, and Max rolls his chestnut eyes before quickly whipping her blonde locks into a French braid, if he kissed the side of her neck occasionally while he did so…well, Colosso certainly wasn't going to bust him. Chris absolutely loved his new tablet, especially since no one else _could touch it_. It also couldn't be destroyed thanks to being coated with Thundertanium. On his day with Billy Parisa had spent it with her younger half-sisters, and she had been stuck playing dress up. Thankfully no make had been used, but Max had had to help Parisa get all the ribbons out of her hair. Now they were approaching Christmas, " You get your Yule shopping done? " Max asks Parisa.

The blonde sighs, " For Kat, Tamora, Henry Jr., my step-dad, and mom, yeah. Wyatt, Mellie, PJ, Parker, Peyton are all getting gift cards. The aunts are getting gifts from my entire family so they're handled as well. Grandpa Victor I'm giving one of those lock boxes you made, the ones that only respond to the right bioelectrics. Grandpa Sam will get to spend a day with me as his gift. The only one I don't have a gift for in my family is Chris. "

" Just what are you getting me? " Max asks her as they walk up the stairs.

" Avez-vous vraiment pensé que cela fonctionnerait(Did you really think that would work)? "

" No, but it was worth a try. " Max says. That brought him back to the problem of what the Hell he was getting his girlfriend for Christmas/Yule. Getting presents for a friend was infinitely easier than a girlfriend. Max wasn't about to go the generic route either, all of his gifts to Parisa would be personal, have meaning, if only to them.

" I'm surprised you're attending on Ditch Day, Max. " Phoebe says.

" I haven't been there long enough to ditch, so Max is going, just in case he needs to act territorial over me. " Parisa says as they eat their breakfast, which was store bought waffles.

Phoebe considers this, and then shrugs. The teens set out to school for the day, Max wrapping his right arm around Parisa's shoulders. The blonde leans into him, her left arm going around his back. Once at Hiddenville High they settle into a classroom, but once the teacher starts prattling on and on about her pet birds Max freezes her, Phoebe unfreezes her briefly, only to refreeze her when she continues to talk about her birds. Parisa yawns, " Loop the security feed, erase the evidence of well…this. "

Max hacks in to do exactly that, glad he had left himself a backdoor into said security system. Once that's done Parisa watches as the twins have fun until Max pulls her to himself, " Puis-je avoir cette danse, ma belle impératrice(May I have this dance, my beautiful empress)? "

Parisa laughs as he twirls them through the halls, though neither noticed Phoebe filming them. Normally she would show her mom, but instead she would just send a copy to Max. Then she would delete it from her phone, as she knew this was almost something private she was intruding on, since she figured Max had forgotten she was there for the moment. Apparently they were dancing to music only they could hear, and they came to a stop then. Phoebe stops filming, and puts her phone away. She wasn't surprised by the kiss though.

She could see the clear reluctance in Max's body language when he pulls away, though he did keep Parisa close. " We have a couple of more hours, what next? " Parisa asks.

" Well, we do need to clean up, and then make sure we get back into the room. " Phoebe points out.

" True, " Max says, " But most of what we did was create snow, and have a snowball fight, Heat Breath should evaporate the water quicker. "

Parisa rolls her eyes, " May the object of my objection become but a dream, and let this scene become unseen. "

" Or we could do that. " Max says, " I keep forgetting genetically you are a witchlighter, I always remember the whitelighter part, but you rarely cast spells so I forget the witch part. "

Parisa grins, " I have to keep you on your toes somehow, Max. "

" Minx. " Max says.

" Tu n'aurais pas d'autre moyen(You wouldn't have me any other way). " Parisa says as she walks away from him, an extra subtle sway to her hips.

Max groans, and runs his hands through his short, dark locks, "Tu me tues, ma belle impératrice(You're killing me, my beautiful empress). "

Phoebe outright laughs, " You're beyond burnt toast, aren't you? "

Max flips her off, as he looks at his twin briefly, though his eyes don't stray from his girlfriend for long. Max knew Phoebe was right, he was so far in love with her, that he knew he would not survive losing her intact. He starts walking after Parisa, he needed to take her out dancing soon.

Juuban:

Kino Makoto wipes her forehead as she finishes her training for the day, there had been several more battles since Luna had given her, her transformation pen. She'd seen the girl that looked like Sailor Mars, and was hoping to Hell Luna did not awaken the Martian. Sailor Mars had been a pain in the ass to deal with during the Silver Millennium. She was annoyed that Luna seemed to think she had nominal control over everything, and Makoto did mean _everything_ they did. She was helping Mizuno Ami, Mercury's civilian form learn self-defense, since Sailor Mercury had always been a hit and fade fighter, and more assassin like in nature.

Hiddenville:

Barb was resting in bed due to her cold, and since Max had looped the footage no one knew the twins had used their powers in school. Max had known that back door into the school's security system would turn out to be a good thing. The teens settle in Max's room, since Phoebe had actually had fun she was willing to hang out with her twin for a little while. Parisa settles on Max's lap while he works on a few of his programs. He had a few ideas he was toying with currently. Parisa had chosen to let Max use his right arm, and so was snuggled into his left side.

Upstairs there's a mini debate as to which movie will be watched, Space Kitties or The Accidental Dentist. With his super speed Billy claims the computer, Nora their father's bowl of popcorn. Hank calls up to his wife that the kids are sassing him again, and she offers to let him watch the movie in their room, then there's a wet hacking cough. Hank resigns himself to watching Space Kitties, though he does have Billy and Nora go ask the teens in the house if they want to watch the scintillating movie. Nora warns Hank not to touch her popcorn while Billy heads down the slide to Max's room/lair saying, " Billy in the hole. "

Nora heads down next, and Hanks mutters, " I'm not afraid of her. " He ultimately decides to wait for Nora to return to eat the popcorn.

In the Lair Nora lands on Billy, to his dismay, since he always forgot to get off the bed quick enough. " Why are you two getting along? " Nora asks her older siblings.

" Oh, good, you see it too. It's disturbing. " Dr. Colosso says.

" Phoebe acted her age for once. " Parisa says by way of explanation.

" In that case, you guys want to watch Space Kitties with us and Dad, we got the tv first. " Nora asks, " You guys did handle the security footage, right? "

" I flawlessly looped it, we cleaned up after ourselves, and were back in the room before the day ended, and unfroze the school secretary, making sure we were back in our proper spots. " Max explains, " You wanna watch Space Kitties, Parisa? "

The blonde contemplates this, she was comfortable where she was, and was not in the mood to move. Then she thinks on the layout of the living room, remembering the reclining chair Hank and Barb had gotten for Max to sleep in while his back had been bruised. She orbs them up to the chair, and Max chuckles, kicking his shoes off, and reclines the recliner. " Is Phoebe watching or not? " Hank asks.

" No idea, Parisa orbed us up, apparently she's in a snuggling mood today. " Max says.

Though the male teen does do some quick calculations, Parisa got clingier for one week every month. Since Parisa turned into an out and out bitch one week per month, _no one complained if she snuggled with Max_. Snuggling with him kept her docile, interrupting her snuggling time during her monthly Week of Hell…everyone involved still had nightmares about what she'd done in retaliation, well except Max, he'd enjoyed the show she put on. Phoebe, Billy, and Nora arrive just then, and Max's quick calculations let him know that he needed to bust out the Dark Chocolate, and Dark Chocolate Hot Cocoa as well.

He just thanked every deity he could think of that his mom, Phoebe, and Parisa hadn't synced to each other yet. That would be a nightmare. He wasn't surprised when Parisa fell asleep against him, he uses his telekinesis to undo her French braid, and just runs the fingers of his left hand through her hair. He would admit to having a thing for her hair. He loved running his fingers through it. He was almost asleep when swirling golden lights surround them, and when they rematerialize the drop to the floor unceremoniously.

Halliwell Manor:

Parisa starts swearing in French when the fall to the floor wakes her up, her whitelighter senses telling her where she was, " Whose brilliant idea was it to summon me, and why so late in the day? " Parisa asks before she looks up.

Max had already noticed that they seemed to have been summoned into the past. He had still been awake after all, " Who the Hell are you two anyhow? "

Parisa's jaw works soundlessly as she was looking at Prue Halliwell in the flesh and blood, " Vous vous moquez de moi(You have got to be kidding me)! "

" What year is it? " Max asks them.

" Nineteen ninety eight, why? " Phoebe Halliwell asks them.

Max bangs the back of his head lightly on the floor, " Parisa, ma belle impératrice, care to explain to me just how this happened? "

" Did you three cast any spells recently? " Parisa asks as she stands up, pulling Max up as well.

" Yeah, after we cast it you two showed up. " Piper Halliwell answers.

Parisa sighs wearily, " One from the Book, or one of your own creation? "

" Blessed be, it was the Call A Lost Witch spell, though I am uncertain as to how you two appeared, as I was the aim of the spell. I am Melinda Warren. "

Parisa just swears, now that she knew none of her cousins were currently around, _Hell she and Max hadn't even been born yet_! " Parisa, you can call him Max. "

Max understood immediately what she was doing, neither of them had been born yet, as it was nineteen ninety eight, he and Phoebe were most likely forming in their mother's womb even now, Parisa, well she had either been conceived or would be shortly since she had been born at the end of June in nineteen ninety nine. It was only when he saw the date on the newspaper that it was nearing the middle of December, with that information, he realized that Paige had moved back to Metroburg by now, Parisa had been conceived towards the end of summer in ninety eight.

Parisa, when she hears what the one ingredient is for the potion Melinda used in conjunction with her curse, cocks her head to the side, " Would a feather from a Thought Projection work, I can make them corporeal after all. "

Melinda looks at her, she knew the young girl was of her line, the male was her paramour, and stayed close without being cloying about it, " I have never tried it. "

" Can you project a proper spotted owl, ma belle impératrice? "

" I've done snowy owls before. " Parisa points out.

" We need a book that shows the musculature, skeletal system, venous system…to do a proper projection like what would be needed she needs to know all that information. " Max says.

" I can get one at the library. " Prue says, " Can you two watch over Melinda? "

The teens nod, as Piper and Phoebe had their own things to do, like resupply the Wiccan supplies. Once the Charmed Ones are gone Melinda looks at Parisa, " Blessed be, my granddaughter. "

Parisa sighs, " They have a half-sister, and my mother is currently pregnant with me, and Max is still in womb in this time as well. I just wish I knew why we were brought here to begin with. "

Melinda frowns, it was a good question, " What if another spell cast at the same time, in your time caused this. "

Max frowns now, " The question then would be, who benefits from that. "

" Very true, Max. I notice you two are avoiding family names, that is quite wise. " Melinda says.

Max steps up behind Parisa, running his hands up and down her arms, " Some things are just common sense, Melinda. Besides, Parisa's grown up on the adventures of her aunts and mother, actually she witnessed a lot of them since as she said, her mom is pregnant with her right now. "

" I do wonder how you came with her, Max. " Melinda muses.

Max props his chin on Parisa's head, still rubbing her arms. He just shrugs, focusing on being attentive to Parisa for the moment. He knew damned well if she needed to she'd raid the feminine supplies in the Manor.

Hiddenville:

Back in the Thunderman home Phoebe and Hank are both staring at where Max and Parisa had been, " Paige, we need some help! " Phoebe calls out, she was going to say that whatever happened was a magic thing.

Paige orbs in, and Phoebe explains what happened to her. " Sounds like they were grabbed by a misfired spell, or sent somewhere or some when else by a different spell. Golden lights indicates spell travel. " Paige says.

Halliwell Manor, 1998:

Parisa orbs up to one of the bathrooms while the sisters are gone, does her business, and borrows a pad. The sisters had enough of them. She also grabs two Midol, and downs them as well. She washes her hands, and orbs back downstairs. She blinks when she finds a cup of Dark Chocolate Hot Cocoa waiting for her. She accepts the offering, and Max starts rubbing her shoulders, Melinda had also been given a mug by Max, and she's surprised by the taste, " It's got an interesting flavor. "

" Why do I smell my Dark Chocolate Hot Cocoa? " Prue asks when she comes back in.

" The Week of Hell just started for her, she prefers Dark Chocolate, and I decided to let Melinda try some as well. " Max says.

" Which means someone raided our feminine supplies. " Prue says.

" Oh, you'll need to get Midol just a little bit sooner as well. " Parisa admits, letting her head fall back against Max's chest briefly, she finishes her hot cocoa, and then starts examining the book Prue got from the library. With Max murmuring in her ear she manages to get the Spotted Owl right on her fifth try, and Melinda takes a feather. To her amazement the potion works correctly. She dips her locket into it just as Piper and Phoebe return. Max was still rubbing Parisa's shoulders, keeping the hormonally charged teen docile. Melinda deals with Mathew when he shows up, and the sisters send her back. Parisa swears under her breath when she and Max don't return.

" Great, so who or what the Hell sent us here? " Max asks.

Parisa shrugs, " No clue, guess we'll be staying here until those back home figure out what the Hell is going on. "

" Well, we do have a guest room, though I don't think we'd have any clothes that would fit you, Max. " Prue says practically.

" I can resize the boyfriend pile, there's got to be something in there he'd be caught dead in. " Parisa says, and lets Max scoop her up, " Now, I'm going to actually get some sleep since it was night where we were when we got summoned/sent here, and I am going to be allowed to have Max with me. "

" Fair warning, for the Week of Hell she turn into an out and out bitch, unless she gets to snuggle up with me, no, we don't quite know why she remains docile with me. The last time someone interrupted her Week of Hell snuggling…everyone there except for me still has nightmares about it. " Max says, " Plus, if this mess gets fixed while we sleep, I may have to be in close contact with her anyhow. "

None of the sisters could argue with that reasoning, as they had seen that they had been snuggled together when they got sent to the attic. Hell, the girl, Parisa, had actually been asleep before they were unceremoniously dropped on the floor of the attic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Charmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 6

Halliwell Manor, Present:

Paige orbs herself and Phoebe Thunderman over to her maternal family's ancestral home, texting her sister Phoebe to get to the Manor, " Piper, family emergency! "

Coop remote beams Phoebe over as Piper runs downstairs, her kids were staying the night with their grandfather, her dad, Victor, " Paige, what is going on? " Piper asks.

" My daughter and her boyfriend were spirited off through a spell, and more to the point I can't sense either one of them…" Paige looks at Phoebe Thunderman, " I'm gonna call you Rachel for now, okay? Anyhow Rachel here, along with Hank saw swirling golden lights take them away. "

Piper and Phoebe both groan at this, then their hands fly to their temples simultaneously, " Goddess, they're in the past, shortly after we awakened as the Charmed Ones. " Piper says, rubbing her aching temples.

" Ooh, I remember that now, they appeared shortly after we summoned Melinda Warren after Prue accidentally released the warlock Mathew Tate from the locket Melinda cursed him into just before she was burned. They were very careful not to use their full names. Goddess, Paige was pregnant with Parisa at the time, and if I'm right, since it was December when they showed up, you and Max hadn't been born yet either. " Phoebe moans.

Phoebe, currently being called by one of her middle names, face palms, " Only my twin and his girlfriend could get sent to the past before they were even born. "

" Thing is we don't know how they get back. " Piper says.

" Well, let's get researching people, you too, Rachel, we're off to Magic School. Leo still there? " Paige says.

Piper nods, and Paige orbs them all to Magic School, specifically the library so they could start researching to get Parisa and Max back to their own time.

Halliwell Manor, 1998:

Max and Parisa wake up around noon, and Max sees the boyfriend pile of clothes sitting in a laundry basket outside of the guest room, another laundry basket had the clothes from the sister's teen years in it, those that looked like they would fit Parisa. The blonde looks through the clothes, and sizes before finding a pair of black denim capris that would fit her first. Max winces as he looks through the boyfriend pile of clothes until he finds a gray ACDC t-shirt he could tolerate, he looks through the jeans next, and finds some black jeans that would be tolerable. He was not expecting Parisa to look through the shirts in the boyfriend pile though. " What no shirts to your liking, ma belle impératrice? "

She indicates over her shoulder, and Max winces, " I see your point, they only gave you Prue and Piper's teenaged clothes, didn't they? "

Parisa nods at this, and grins before resizing the clothes chosen. By unspoken agreement they head for separate bathrooms, and get ready for the day. Parisa was just glad there were the much needed feminine supplies ready, and she downs another two Midol, writing it down on the chart kept in there. Made sense to keep track of something like that, especially with three women sharing the house. She does end up using Prue's toiletries, they were more tolerable to her. Max finds some Irish Spring bar soap, and non-scented shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom he was using. The teens both emerge at the same time, and Max did take some pride in his looks.

They walk downstairs, and find Piper had left some food for them in the oven, keeping it warm. Max sighs as he inhales, " How is it only Chris inherited any culinary ability? "

Parisa shrugs, " Have you seen what Wyatt can do in the kitchen? None of us understand the eldritch, unholy creations he create when he cooks, while wrecking the kitchen. "

Max shudders, " Chris tells me about them in his letters to me. Where's the maple syrup? "

Parisa teleorbs it onto the counter, and the teens settle in to eat their made from scratch blueberry pancakes. Once that was done they shrug and start to do some minor things around the Manor. They couldn't exactly go outside as they didn't want anyone to know they were here, _that would be BAD_. Finding out the windows needed cleaned, well, they set to work, though Max also used his telekinesis to clean the hard to reach places as well. The sisters are stunned when they get home, as not only had Max and Parisa cleaned the windows, and dusted the hard to reach places, they had also polished the stairs and banister, along with a few other furnishings as well. " You two are making me feel incredibly guilty. " Phoebe says.

" Well, since we don't want anyone to know we're here we decided to do something to keep from being bored. Oh, telekinesis is good for cleaning the hard to reach places, and no it's not personal gain, not for you three right now. Consider doing things like that as training exercises. " Parisa says when Prue looks like she's going to object.

" I may have also checked on the wiring in the Manor. I'd recommend getting someone competent out to upgrade it, soon. " Max says.

Piper sighs, but puts that on the list, the upkeep of the Manor was not easy, but it was a part of their heritage. " Did you notice anything else major that needs to be done? " Piper asks them.

Parisa cocks her head to the side, she wouldn't say anything about the loose floorboard in the attic that would be vital for Chris in the near future. " How about some more non-scented hygiene products? " Max suggests.

The sisters all giggle at this, " Fair enough, we should keep that around just in case, along with other toiletries as well. " Prue admits.

" Oh, I also am borrowing your generic allergy meds, I'm allergic to cats. Might I suggest finding a way to get better ventilation in the Manor, and maybe finding some way to clean the vents, or at least check the ventilation filters? " Max asks.

Parisa looks at Max apologetically, she had forgotten about Kitt. " You're alright, aren't you, Max? " Piper asks, switching over to mother hen mode.

" Yeah, your home is ventilated decently enough, but for future reference…" Max says, shrugging.

The sisters all nod at this, and Prue calls her ex-boyfriend Andy Trudeau to ask about reputable electricians that could get the Manor's wiring up to code. Being a cop Andy should be able to help out with that. The wiring was more important than anything else currently, they really should get that checked every so often. " Max, how do you know so much about wiring anyhow? " Phoebe asks the male teen.

Max groans, " Let's just say tech is something I'm good with, and you need wires for tech. "

Parisa grins at him, " He only learned that much about electrical engineering so he could have his tech set up the way he wanted and not have to worry about overloading the breakers. "

Max glares at her before sighing, and allowing himself to collapse on a couch in the parlor, then he pulls Parisa down with him, " Seriously, consider doing the household chores as training your powers, especially you, Prue. Like say the area under the fridge, or the grandfather clock, or even learning how to hold those up with only your mind while someone else cleans under them, before you set them down. "

Prue cocks her head to the side, they did need to practice with their powers, if only so they wouldn't get caught flat footed like they had with Jeremy. " Piper, for you I would recommend meditation, if only to try and keep your emotions at a more even keel. You should all also learn how to kick ass the old fashioned way too. What happens if you can't use your powers? " Parisa says.

Phoebe smirks at this, she had lived in New York, she was also a black belt in her chosen Martial Art as well, Piper and Prue both wince, " Fair enough, we should at the very least be carrying Pepper Spray with us. " Prue admits.

Phoebe looks at her oldest sister, " I, at least, am a realistic idealist. I know damned well how cruel humanity can be, and do not take for granted that I will never be assaulted simply going for a walk. Maybe you should look up the sexual assault stats for San Francisco. "

Piper especially winces at this, " I'm gonna make dinner, any suggestions? "

" Is Chicken Cacciatore possible? " Max asks.

" Minus the mushrooms. " Parisa adds.

Piper grins, " I can do that, I got some chicken out to thaw three days ago. "

The teens cheer, they only got good food when they were at the Manor in their time. Barb _could not cook_ , Paige was good a reheating and instant meals, Henry could grill, though Nora was good at cooking with her heat vision. All told this meant that the only time they got good meals was when they were visiting Chris, " Any side preferences? "

" Set up a mini salad bar, and how many dressings do you have? " Max asks.

" Italian, Ranch, French, Thousand Island, and a Balsamic Vinaigrette. " Piper answers immediately, " I like that idea, that way everyone can choose what they want in their salads, and it also means I have chopped vegetables ready for stir fry's, and other things. "

Magic School Library, Max and Parisa's Present:

Paige rubs her eyes wearily, " Whatever we do, we have to make sure that the past Piper and Phoebe do not remember Max and Parisa's visit, starting when? "

" We forgot when Andy Trudeau died, as Max had suggested we get the wiring of the Manor up to code. " Piper says.

" Makes sense grief would cause you to forget some things, " Phoebe/Rachel admits, she was also reading through the books

" I'm reasonably sure Melinda knew the truth though. " Phoebe Halliwell-Heart says.

" Naturally, she was dead, so of course she could sense Parisa was descended from her. " Piper admits, " Crafting this spell is not going to be easy. "

" Don't I know it. " Paige says, even Leo was helping out with the research, mostly by getting books he thought would help, though he did get Phoebe/Rachel one on Advanced Telekinesis. There were no books on Heat Breath or Freeze Breath in Magic School though.

Halliwell Manor, 1998:

All five occupants of the Manor settle around the table once they have their food, and just eat in silence for the most part, enjoying Piper's cooking. Especially Max and Parisa, since they mostly lived off of take out, cereal, sandwiches, and ramen. Prue and Phoebe did not know how good they had it, having an actual chef as a sister. Damned thing was only Chris had inherited Piper's talents in the Culinary Arts irritatingly enough.

" Aren't your families going to be worried about you? " Prue asks the teens.

Both of them lightly bang their heads on the table, " We are both, in this time, _still in the womb_. " Parisa finally answers, " Hence why we have not given out our family names. "

All three sisters stare at them, " I guess that would explain why you are staying in the Manor, you technically don't exist yet. " Prue says, the first sister to have her brain reboot.

" Yeah, so we're just chilling until those back home work out how to get us back. " Max admits, " While normally I _loathe housework_ , it gives me something to do, and a home like the Manor needs a lot of TLC anyhow. "

" It's not like the Manor getting the cosmetic TLC it needs will adversely affect things, but the yardwork and landscaping you three still have to do. " Parisa adds firmly.

Juuban, Max and Parisa's Present:

Sailor Jupiter laces the entire area around the youma she and Mercury were currently dealing with, with her electrokinesis, the voltage up to lightning levels. She could control the voltage easily enough, and she was the only melee fighter currently. Mercury was needed to determine how the Hell they were going to beat this current pest. The youma snarls, and punches the ground, pulling up a huge boulder. Jupiter swears, turns on her heel, and grabs Mercury around the waist before leaping out of the way.

Mercury's eyes are wide, " Super strength, lovely. That's just what we needed. "

Jupiter had to agree with her sister senshi there. Jupiter was the strongest physically of the Inner Court, but she knew damned well getting up close and personal was out of the question. She also knew that she _did not want to deal with Sailor Mars anytime soon_. " You get what you needed to formulate a winning strategy? "

" Unfortunately, no. " Mercury says.

Jupiter sighs at this, " Flower Hurricane! "

Mercury resumes her scanning while Jupiter does her best to keep their foe contained. The youma shakes off the effects of the Flower Hurricane, and Jupiter sighs the Lightning Knuckle and Double Axle were out of the question, using the Thunderstorm would leave Mercury vulnerable, and the Bolt of Zeus, well…she was hoping to Hades she would not have to use that level of overkill.

" Jupiter Thunderbolt! " she makes the dispersion area as wide as possible while still maintaining the lethality of the attack.

The youma dodges, and Jupiter swears under her breath, why the Tartarus did they have to get a youma with super strength? " My guardian Jupiter, bring on the storm, call down the lightning, unleash the thunder! Supreme Thunder Crash! "

Mercury types as fast as she can, knowing that Jupiter could not afford to get up close and personal with this youma. Yes, Jupiter was physically strong, but not to that degree. A golden beam of light flashes past just then and Jupiter sighs in relief, Venus had made the scene.

Up on a rooftop Sailor Venus frowns thoughtfully, if Jupiter was not engaging the youma that meant it was not safe for her to do so, and she did not feel comfortable leaving Mercury unguarded, " Utsukushi-sa no wakusei, kinboshi no hogo, ai no gādian, sērāvu~īnasu! Watashi wa ai no chikara de anata o bassuru koto o kyoka!(Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, Guardian of Love, Sailor Venus! Allow me to punish you with the power of love)! "

While she would generally never give her introduction like that her sister senshi needed a distraction, " Venus Love, Megaton Shower! "

This attack slams into the youma, and then Venus sees why Jupiter was keeping her distance as the youma punches into the ground, and rips up a massive piece of street, " Crescent Super Beam! "

Even as she destroys that boulder sent her way she is on the move, she had to buy Mercury enough time to figure out how to beat this youma. Mercury's blue eyes narrow, and she presses a few buttons on her Data Computer to relay the plan to Jupiter and Venus. Blowing up a car to stop a youma was a small price to pay in comparison to human lives. Though all emergency personnel, reporters, and photographers along with law officers had to sign waivers that stated they understood the risks of being anywhere near a senshi battle, and that the senshi were in no way responsible for any injuries they may sustain. Many editors and police chiefs, along with fire chiefs laughed their asses off when Sailor Mercury sent the form en masse to them all.

Insurance companies loved Sailor Mercury for that as that meant they only had to pay out claims to any that were caught unawares by the attacks, and the spouses of said Idiots couldn't sue the senshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Charmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 7

Halliwell Manor, 1998:

Prue Halliwell waits until her sisters are out of the house, she had the day off, before she pounces on their guests from the future, " You both seem to know your way around the Manor, how? "

Parisa sighs at this question, " What do you remember from nineteen seventy seven, Prue? "

The eldest Charmed One cocks her head to the side as her eyes narrow, jade green eyes that Chris had inherited, and then her eyes widen in stunned disbelief, " You're my niece, through my half-sister. Who's your father then? "

Parisa winces, she knew how protective Prue was of her younger siblings, she'd heard tales, and now she'd seen it first hand, " Mom doesn't know, and evidence has yet to unveil the identity of my male genetic contributor. "

Anything small that wasn't nailed fast went flying, and Max manages to catch it all with his telekinesis, " My baby half-sister _was raped_. "

" Yes, she was, and she's in Metroburg now, she grew up there, and went back after what happened. Mom is not happy she was raped, but on the other hand she wouldn't have me either. " Parisa says, " I didn't grow up here, but I have spent enough time in the Manor to know my way around. You _cannot tell Piper and Phoebe_. My mom reconstitutes the Power of Three. "

Prue winces, that meant she died in this fight. " I understand, I don't like it, but I understand. What does Metroburg have to do with all this? "

" You obviously think I'm a Witch, right? " Max asks Prue.

" Yeah, you don't freeze. " Prue says.

Max rolls his eyes, " I'm a Super, you know like Thunderman, Electress, Thunder Woman, Sgt. Thunder, the All American Blob…at some point some that had powers broke away from the Elders, not liking the restrictions, the only restrictions Supers have is to not reveal our powers to non-supes, or as you Wiccan Witches put it, mortals. I am also more of an anti-hero, it's just the Villain League is more accepting of those like me, and quite frankly, unlike superheroes I am not a naïve, altruistic moron that reveals every power I have, and then has to rely on someone else to come save my ass when I inevitably get captured by a supervillain. "

" I'm a Super by choice, and I am registered as a Super, trained as a Super with Wiccan origins. My adoptive grandparents were Supers, and Mom grew up learning how to use her powers. I can't say anything more on that. The Elders have no jurisdiction over me. " Parisa says, " Metroburg is the Supers capital of the world basically. "

" You can't act any differently, cannot reveal this information to your sisters, they'll find out when they need to. " Max warns her.

Prue sighs at this, but realizes Max was right. If she did act on this information then their future could change in _BAD_ ways. " I understand, I just don't like the fact that even in your time no one has found out whom _raped my younger half-sister_. "

Max could understand Prue's impotent rage, he happened to have a younger sister, and a younger brother, he'd be _just as pissed as Prue_. Parisa didn't worry about that because her step-father would get there first. In her case, well she could kick ass with the best of them, but Power Negaters were a pain in the ass, and had she not been held by the throat before her former high school blew up she most likely could have at least handled McKeel and his minions/flunkies/whatever you wanted to call them.

" I would recommend learning how to kick ass the old fashioned way since some people do end up with Power Negation as a power, which is a pain in the ass. " Parisa suggests, " Honestly, you all need to accept the fact that _you were born witches and will die witches_. "

Prue sighs, " Which sister? "

" Piper. " Max and Parisa say in unison.

Magic School, Max and Parisa's Present:

Piper blinks as a new memory inserts itself, and she winces, " What? " Phoebe asks her.

" Apparently Max and Parisa have a rather revealing conversation with Prue, because she reamed me out when you were on campus for being a whiny little toddler bitch about my lot in life. She basically tells me to _suck it up and accept the fact that I was born a witch and will die a witch_. "

" And yet that made no impression upon you, because you fought tooth and nail with Chris about doing your Wiccan duty. " Paige deadpans, " Honestly, you having your powers bound was the worst thing you could have had happen to you. "

Phoebe sighs, " I, at least embraced my Wiccan destiny, Prue and Piper were always reluctant. Paige never had her powers bound, and grew up with superhero parents. "

Phoebe/Rachel rolls her eyes, " Leave it to Max and Parisa to effect negligible changes in the past. Then again, even I've wanted to shake you for being such a whiny bitch, Piper. "

Piper blinks as she looks at Phoebe/Rachel, " Honey, just because you grew up without powers does not mean that life is your normal. Instead of whining about it you should have been working to balance your life. " Leo says. They had compiled a lot of research, and Paige was trying to word the spell that was needed by them.

Piper huffs at this, but then she sighs, she had always been fighting against her Charmed Destiny. She'd been so cruel to her future son, all because she had been hurting, and hated that being a Charmed One cut into her life. He'd been there to save her only son at the time from turning evil. She had only remembered after Chris died to achieve his objective that anyone born in the Manor was more susceptible to turning evil. If not for Paige and Phoebe Chris wouldn't have even had his Wiccaning. Hell, Parisa had been given hers, as a toddler, since Paige hadn't known the truth about her birth mother, but Parisa had been given her Wiccaning at the same time Wyatt had been given his.

Juuban:

Jupiter waits until Mercury and Luna have left before approaching her leader, the Captain of the Guard, Sailor Venus, " You arrived just in time. I've seen Mars' civilian form, but until we can help Mercury gain her bitch mode I do not want that Martian anywhere near Mercury. "

Venus, and her guardian/advisor the white furred when in feline form male Mauan with green eyes by the name of Artemis, both look at her, " Why? "

" I attend the same school as her civilian form, and she has been brutally bullied thanks to her intelligence. " Jupiter deadpans.

Venus and Artemis wince, " Which school do you two attend, I'll see if my parents can have me attend there so I can maybe give her a friend that will actually stand up for her. One of my senshi and sisters-in-arms having next to no sense of self-worth due to extensive bullying cannot be allowed to continue. "

" Crossroads Jr. High, Mars attends T*A Private Girls School. "

" I'm supposed to attend Shiba Kōen, but my parents won't mind too much if I ask them to allow me to attend a different area school. " Venus says, sighing.

" Mercury and Luna do not know my name, but they have seen my civilian form, as I saved Mercury's ass in a fight. " Jupiter states blandly.

" Understood, I take it you don't want them knowing yet? " Venus asks.

" I was born and raised in Metroburg until my parents died heroes, since then I've been shuffled off between relatives. " Jupiter states.

" This means you grew up learning how to use your inborn abilities, which means in terms of experience you're beyond even Venus. " Artemis says.

" Yeah, though we do all need to train together, if only so we can coordinate our attacks if necessary, and not get hit by friendly fire. " Jupiter remarks, " Contact me through the communicators, and impress upon Mercury and Luna to not use civilian names in public. "

Venus groans, " Tell me you're not serious about that. That _should be common sense_. "

" I have heard Luna calling Mercury by her given civilian name. " Jupiter ripostes seriously.

Artemis actually face plants into the roof they were on, " Apparently Luna's memories from back then are very spotty. "

Jupiter snorts, " I haven't heard even one mention of the Outers from her, and to make matters even worse she only gives out information at the very last possible moment. She should have known Mercury is a hit and run fighter, and started looking for another senshi immediately. "

" What about the princess? "

Jupiter's green eyes flash, " Not here, and quite frankly I'd rather not drag her into this mess if we can help it. " Jupiter, Makoto had recognized her princess back in kindergarten at the Secret Academy for Superpower Studies. She had also seen how happy the little blonde had been, and she did not want to drag her into the mess _their good queen had created by being so Stupid_. She had directly brought about the end of the Silver Moon Monarchy because she had not gone through the proper protocols to betroth her daughter to Prince Endymion XIII. It would have been one thing if the princess had shown more than just a passing interest in him, however the princess had confided in Jupiter that while he was good to look at his personality was atrocious. There was also the fact that he happened to be rather 'loose' with his affections as well.

Jupiter honestly hadn't been able to disagree with her princess on any count. Sadly Endymion had been what would be termed a 'player' to put things politely, or a 'manwhore' to be blunt. Venus considers her sister senshi's words, and realizes Jupiter was right, they should try and do this without their princess. Serenity V had been the most affected by her mother's decisions, and Venus could see, even back then, that there wasn't even any lust between Endymion XIII and Serenity V. Her domains were _Love and Beauty_ for Aphrodite's sake! She _should know_. " Is there anything else we should consider? " Venus asks Jupiter.

" We need to learn where all the human and tech blind spots are, and also make sure to never put ourselves into a situation where we'll be vulnerable as civilians if we can help it. We don't want to get sexually assaulted on the way to fight the Dark Kingdom's minions if we can help it. " Jupiter points out, " I'd also recommend self-defense lessons, maybe Tai Chi for Mercury, Kendo for you, maybe throw in some good old fashioned Karate as well. Kyudo would be good for Mars. "

Venus blinks, " Those are some very excellent points, I'll have Mercury work on mapping out the tech and human blind spots. "

Artemis frowns, he really should have thought of those things himself. The senshi _did happen to be vulnerable in their civilian forms_. The senshi of Venus and Jupiter take their leave, Artemis jumping up on Venus' shoulder. The Captain of the Guard was kicking herself for not even _thinking about the fact that she could get accosted on her way to find a safe place to transform_. Then there was finding a place where they could safely train as well. Jupiter was right that they needed to make sure no one was hit by friendly fire, and collaboration attacks as well. She'd also, once she got to know Mercury's civilian form better suggest she start taking Tai Chi lessons.

Once she got home she would see about ensuring she ended up at Crossroads Jr. High. It would make sense to be with her sister senshi, though she did wonder why Mars' civilian form was attending a private girl's school.

Sailor Mercury slips into her home, and then she lets her henshin fade. She always made sure the security cameras near her home were looped before she came and went as Mercury. Mizuno Ami was grateful that a new senshi had shown up, and thankfully her apartment building allowed pets so Luna could stay. They'd had to pay a little more to have a pet door installed, but it was worth it. Luna comes back in just then, " Sailor Venus arrived just in time. That youma's super strength could have been seriously debilitating if not outright lethal. " Luna admits.

Ami winces, " I know, I'm going to try meditating, and see if I can unlock any offensive abilities, because face it, I am not a melee fighter, I'm more of an assassin, slip in during the cover of my fog, do the deed, and then slip away unseen. "

Luna nods at this, seeing the wisdom in the Mercurian senshi's words. She did need something offensive, even if her job was more along the lines of find out how to destroy the youma so Jupiter and now Venus could destroy the damn thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Charmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: There will not be that accelerated growth thing for supe babies, how could the Thundermans have possibly been able to keep Chloe secret if that actually was a thing?

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

This is copy written stuff

Chapter 8

Halliwell Manor, Past:

Upon learning that Parisa was in fact her niece through her younger half-sister Prue did make changes to her will, and she was even nice enough to let the teens finish their Christmas/Yule shopping through her. She also didn't expect them to pay her back since they were both still in womb. Prue did like the gift of yellow, peach, and dark pink roses that she received at work one day. Ever since finding out she happened to be a Wiccan witch with powers she had studied up on the Victorian Flower Language. Yellow was the friendship rose, peach was appreciation, and dark pink was saying thank you. Prue knew they were from Max.

Parisa downs another two Midol after she wakes up, and wanders downstairs, it was so weird for her to not orb, but the sisters didn't know about Whitelighters yet. There was a cup of Dark Chocolate Cocoa waiting for her, and Piper was whipping her way through breakfast, making them scrambled eggs, hash browns, small sausage links, bacon, toast, and if Parisa gave her a small suggestion about working out how to make her recipes without the major allergens no one was around to call her on it. Piper hadn't honestly thought about it, but it did make sense, future generations could have allergies to wheat, dairy, nuts...and dammit all, she happened to be a trained chef, if she couldn't find a way to make her dishes palatable and allergen free she wasn't trying hard enough!

Magic School, Max and Parisa's Present:

Piper cocks her head to the side, " Huh, it was Parisa that got me started on palatable allergen free cooking. She just made a small suggestion, and I ran with it. "

" Remind me to thank her for that since Kat is lactose intolerant. " Paige says even as she runs her hands through her hair, " It would help if we could find out why they ended up in the past. "

Phoebe/Rachel sighs wearily, " Well, I told you all I know. "

" We know, but swirling gold lights is spell transportation. Wait…what about future Chris? " Phoebe asks.

Paige groans, " We need a Triquetra, I know the spell to get him here. "

Phoebe is quick to draw one on a blank white board in the library, and has it pointed towards a soft landing, " Hear these words, hear they rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send him back to where he'll find, what I wish through place and time! "

Chris Halliwell manages to go into a somersault, and land safely, he'd been mid-orb when he'd been summoned, " Okay, what is…dammit, this is when Max and Parisa got sent back to late nineteen ninety eight, isn't it? "

" That's right, oh nephew of mine, can you gives us any hints? " Paige asks.

Chris runs his left hand through his slightly long, shaggy, dark brown locks, " This I can actually talk about, helps when you know someone whom is above the golden robed ones, that and I am a registered Super, they have no jurisdiction over me. "

Piper's mouth opens and closes in shock, " You abandoned your roots! "

Chris' jade green eyes narrow, " Don't you even start with me, _mother_! I _died_ to save Wyatt, got treated like shit to save _your oh so precious Twice Blessed_ , all because you are fucking obsessed with being normal. It was Max and Parisa in the original timeline that gave everyone a fighting chance! They start up an Anti-Hero League since Wiccans and Superheroes are so damned squeamish about picking up a sword and fucking finishing the job. The _only two reasons_ we didn't kill Wyatt was A) he's family, and B) he was born in the Manor and therefore more susceptible to turning evil! Something you and Phoebe _conveniently_ forgot when you wanted to get laid! "

Phoebe/Rachel's chestnut colored eyes snap up to meet Chris' jade green eyes, " I can honestly say that suits Max, he's not evil, but he's not fully good either. He won't help a stranger, but at the same time only he's allowed to mess with his family. He'll break bones, at the least, to protect those he cares about. "

Chris smirks at her, " You're going by Rachel right now, huh? "

" I am. " Phoebe/Rachel ripostes.

Paige and Leo both look at the shell shocked older Charmed sisters, " You've been waiting a long time to say that, haven't you, dear nephew? " Paige asks him.

" You have no fucking idea! Anyhow, let's get my favorite cousin, and her other half home. " Chris says.

Halliwell Manor, past:

Once breakfast had been eaten the adults head out, save Phoebe, whom needed to be present to actually get the work done on the Manor. Finding out that Handy Man would work for meals along with Lady Artiste was a goddess sent blessing, when Prue looked up Superheroes. Piper has no problems with making traditional southern meals, or any other kind of meal for that matter. Handy Man arrives with Lady Artiste, and the female heroine squeals at the fact that she gets to work on the outside of such a beautiful home like the Manor, giving her a facelift. Working for meals was a lot cheaper than others of their abilities, and they happened to be heroes, _they were honest_.

Handy Man even agreed to check on the ventilation filters, and work on making it so the Manor was better ventilated. This meant that Max and Parisa had to get creative with avoiding Handy Man, no way in Hell were they going to really fuck up the time line! Little things that wouldn't matter in the long run were different, and Prue knew how to keep a secret, unlike her siblings, well, the full blooded ones anyhow. Paige damned well knew how to keep a secret, and didn't live with a rose tinted view of the world like Piper did. Piper honestly seemed to think that the only threats her kids had to deal with were the supernatural kind, and not the mortal kind, which could and would come back to bite several people in the ass. Not Chris, since Max took it upon himself to teach him how to defend himself, starting by fighting dirty.

They were back in the clothes they arrived in, though they do pack up the other clothes they had been wearing as well, and make sure to be ready to leave at a moments' notice. Their Christmas/Yule presents were also wrapped, and packed up as well. Parisa was already thinking about what she was going to get Max for his fifteenth birthday as well, though Valentine's Day was first, and this one would actually be their first as a couple.

Yes, Max was planning out their first Valentine's day as a couple, and he would make damned sure _nothing interfered with their date then_. He was not going to allow anyone to mess up their first Valentine's Day as an official couple. Then after that was their one year anniversary since they started dating, which oddly enough, and _he really should have thought that through_ , was on _his birthday_. _**Ma belle impératrice, comment allons-nous célébrer notre anniversaire(My beautiful empress, how are we going to celebrate our anniversary)?**_

Parisa cocks her head to the side as they cuddle on Aunt Pearl's couch in the attic, they did need to think about that since their anniversary was also his birthday, _**C'est une très bonne question, mon consort.**_ _ **Un que je n'ai pas de réponse pour le moment.**_ _ **Nous pourrions rester debout après minuit et célébrer alors(That is a very good question, my consort. One that I don't have an answer to right now. We could stay up until after midnight, and celebrate then).**_

Max cards his fingers through her blonde locks while he thinks about the viability of that plan. They still had time to figure out how they were going to fit in a birthday celebration, and their one year dating anniversary as well. He was so enjoying the fact that they basically had no adult supervision, he had already promised himself that nothing past second base would happen until Parisa was sixteen, which was a little over three months after he turned sixteen. He could be patient, after that though, all bets were off. Whatever happened after that happened. He had quite the nest egg from his app sales, apps that were marketed specifically to teens/couples, in a Swiss Bank Account thanks to having help from Dr. Colosso. Thankfully Phoebe had Handy Man start in the attic, making it easier for the teens to stay out of sight.

Both had commandeered backpacks, which Max had looped around his left arm while also cradling his girlfriend close. Parisa has her head nestled right under his chin, her left hand curled around his right bicep. _**This upcoming weekend is going to suck. I won't have you to act as a buffer with my family.**_

 _ **Hey, how do you think I feel? My aunts will insist upon the ridiculousness of Girl Talk, and expect me to actually contribute! They do not need to know every detail of my dating life! Aunt Phoebe's annoyed that I asked Uncle Coop not to tell them anything.**_

 _ **Your aunts, especially Phoebe, are way too damned nosy. Our dating life is our business, hence why we hid the fact we were dating in the first place! Why can't they just leave us be?!**_

 _ **They seem to think I like their inane nattering that they call Girl Talk, which is the same insipid prattling your twin and Cherry engage in, and that I avoid like the Plague!**_

Max winces at this telepathic comment, his girlfriend _loathed Girl Talk_! She also did not have any female friends, even now. Oh, Paige had tried to get her to have female friends, but Parisa just did not have the same interests as the majority of their female peers, making it exceedingly hard to make any female friends. She'd gone straight for him, and not his twin sister back in kindergarten, her interests were more in line with his. Hell, she got along better with the male Supers than the female Supers anyhow. _**Want me to see if I can be present at the family dinner again?**_

 _ **Unfortunately you can't, this one is family only, and Aunt Piper ordained it.**_

Max had a very bad feeling about the upcoming family dinner Parisa was going to, if they got back to their time by then. Just then swirling gold lights surround them, and Max just has enough time to leave a note where Prue will find it so she would know they were safe.

Magic School, Present:

Both teens swear as they land hard on the floor, and then Parisa orb tackles future Chris, " Tu m'as manqué, cousin(Did you miss me, cousin)? "

" Bien sûr, vous étiez ma baby-sitter préférée, pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'apprendre à fabriquer la potion de transport puisque votre mère est extrêmement têtue au sujet des gains personnels(Of course, you were my favorite babysitter, think you can teach me how to make the Transportation Potion since your mom is being exceedingly stubborn about personal gain). " Parisa says.

" Je crois que je peux le faire pour mon cousin préféré. Je dois aussi vous donner l'antidote pour la potion de vérité que votre nourriture sera dosée avec ce week-end. Vous pouvez gérer le sort de vérité par vous-même(I believe I can squeeze that in for my favorite cousin. I also need to give you the antidote potion for the truth potion that your food will be dosed with this weekend. You can handle the Truth Spell on your own). " Chris replies just as quickly.

" Pourquoi l'enfer ont-ils senti le besoin de doser sa nourriture de toute façon(Why the Hell did they feel the need to dose her food anyhow)? " Max asks.

Chris rolls his eyes at this, " Why do you think? "

" Because I/Parisa refuses to tell them anything that they want to know. " the couple says in unison.

" Même si elle parle de Personal Gain, ma mère n'a pas peur d'utiliser Personal Gain pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut non plus, et toujours pour des raisons frivoles(As much as she harps on Personal Gain my mother sure isn't afraid to use Personal Gain to get what she wants either, and always for frivolous reasons). " Chris deadpans, " Come, cous, frère(brother), I'll give you both Potions lessons, and make you each a triple batch of your favorite cookies as well. "

"Attention, elle a besoin de la version de la semaine de l'enfer(Fair warning, she needs the week of Hell version). " Max says lightly, already handing Parisa some dark chocolate.

" Noted, frère(brother). " Chris says, and orbs them all out to his Aunt Paige's home, he slips Parisa the antidote potion, and she makes sure it will appear just before she arrives at the weekend family dinner.

Juuban:

Aino Minako runs her brush through her golden tresses, one hundred strokes for each section. Jupiter knew whom the Hime had been reborn as, but was resolutely refusing to have her drawn into this cluster fuck of a situation that her damned mother in her first life had created. The blonde sighs wearily, she honestly couldn't blame Jupiter either, just from her few disjointed memories of the Silver Millennium she knew damned well that the Hime had been miserable, she hid it well, but for those that knew her best it was easy to spot. She was _so not looking forward to Mars awakening_. Though helping Mercury's civilian form gain a bitch mode was a must before that did happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Charmed.


End file.
